As We Were
by tilldeathfindsme
Summary: Starts where DMC left off, disregarding AWE for the moment. As the crew sets off to find Jack, they discover even Barbossa needs someone else's help, a woman to be specific. She has had a strange fate of her own, and may have her own motives for helping.
1. Chapter 1

-As We Were-

Disclaimer: I would hope everyone knows I don't own POTC or Disney. I wouldn't be writing this if I did. The original characters are my own. Carry on.

Chapter 1

Too Soon

"Captain! Orders!?!" Gibbs, ever ready to jump into action, rushed to Jack's side. Unfortunately, the Kraken could be back at any time. Although blowing its slimy tentacles to bits had sent it slithering back to the depths, it would certainly return just a wee bit more pissed off. They'd had a miraculous stretch of luck, but that could only last for so long. Every victory against this monster only increased its fury in the next round.

The captain descended the stairs with a purpose, his stride rushed yet confident and his demeanor oddly calm given the circumstances. He handed Gibbs the gun and looked him dead in the eye. "Abandon ship, into the longboat."

Without stopping, he continued down the deck. Taking on last glance at what he had thought of as his heart's desire for so long. It was time to say goodbye. However short, it had been a good ride. That was all you could ask for.

Flabbergasted, Gibbs ran after his captain. "Jack, the Pearl…"

How could they just leave? These were orders he never expected to hear let alone follow.

Without turning, Jack muttered, "She's only a ship, mate."

His gaze bore into the floor, seeing more than just wood. It was more than a mast or sails, more than rope… Even more than freedom. It was a past... a dream… It was the end.

There were voices in the background, a woman's and several mens', none of whom fully understood. Gibbs again, "Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope."

There was a shuffle of feet and the sound of splashing water behind him as he said his last farewells. He felt the ropes that held her together and gazed back at that wheel. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something.

The woman again, "Thank you, Jack…"

"We're not free yet, love…"

There was blackness, a jump. Thick smoke filled the air, and fire crackled bringing the scent of burning flesh. There was an odd silence before the vision returned.

And there it was, the Kraken. No longer just a set of tentacles but a mouth that flew open with a terrible roar, exposing rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth, a never-ending black hole of a throat, and, well, goo. It all reeked of death, rotting fish, and ironically enough, really bad eggs.

It would have made a great story.

The picture began to fade as he shook off the mess and wiped his face clean… kind of. His voice remained clear as it had always been though. "Not so bad… Hello beastie."

"No..."

With a smile on his face, he drew his sword and charged into death swinging. And then he was gone. The Pearl soon followed, and then the picture faded entirely.

Only a harsh voice echoed, "Turns out not even Jack Sparrow can best the devil."

"Damn you, Jack SPARROW!!!"

And a fair ways away another scream rang out, this one a woman's.

Her hunched figure flew straight up in the bed as her hand slapped over her mouth. Breathing heavily, she scanned the dark surroundings frantically. She was in the right place. Her failing eyes could still make out the windows draped with dark fabric. A few rays of dull light managed to force their way through. There was the desk and the bookshelf, both covered in trinkets, scrolls, and herbs. The only sounds were of the wild birds outside and her own heavy breathing.

Her weathered hands gripped the tattered blanket tightly as she squinched her eyes closed and backed into the corner, not satisfied until her back hit the wall. She needed to feel safe and enclosed. She had found that complete awareness of her surroundings brought the panic down a notch. Feeling the splintered wood at her back and the somewhat scratchy fabric beneath her reinforced where she really was.

"Breathe, breathe. Come now. Pass, pass…" She muttered over and over. Being helpless irked her beyond belief, but she had made choices.

Long, stringy, graying hair fell over her eyes as she desperately tried to regain her breath. Her shaky inhaling brought the familiar smells of the herb garden just outside. There was also coconut and melon on the air. Even further away, the ocean's salty aroma called back to her.

Suddenly the door to the small hut burst open, bringing the dying light of sunset. "KIERA!"

"NOO!!" She screamed again and covered her face as the tall figure in the doorway jumped back.

"Shit; I'm so sorry." He quickly re-entered the hut and slammed the door shut. Racing over to the bed, he sat down on the edge and pulled the frail woman onto his lap.

Her eyes were tightly shut, her body shook, and she muttered fragments in the old language he didn't understand. God, she looked paler than ever. In these times she was hardly recognizable. Time was taking its toll on her already weak form. Who would have thought it would come to this?

"Shhh, Kiera. Shhh. Let it go. Let it fade. They pass."

Cradling this small body, rubbing her back, and muttering assurances, the man fell into a well known pattern. He knew the visions had returned. They were early this time. The moon wasn't due for another week or so. Regardless, experience had taught him patience was what was needed now; patience and the kind side of his voice only she knew.

When the shakes finally subsided, she rested her head lightly on his shoulder and stared blankly at the place where the wall met the ceiling. She always found it peculiar that he never failed to bring her down from the attacks and visions. Well, it wasn't peculiar, given what they'd been through, but it certainly was interesting. Growing up, she never would have thought Charlie Slater would be the one comforting her in her worst years, that his voice would make her feel safer. It was almost like being home again sometimes.

Smiling, the man said, "There now, we're ok aren't we? All's well. That was a bit of a surprise, but we did just fine, yeah? Kiera? Kiera?"

She stared at that spot though her mind was far away. He pulled her away from his body and forced her to face him. When her eyes finally met his, he saw a look he hadn't seen in nearly ten years.

"Kiera!?!"

She exhaled and whispered, "Jack…"

There was a name he hadn't expected to hear.

"Jack… He's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

-As We Were-

Chapter 2

Hello Again

Indeed the world was a bit less bright. Even with all of his obvious flaws, none present could deny the feeling of emptiness brought by Jack's death. He'd been one of a kind, and the lack of his presence was felt. It was too still, too quiet. Even the surrounding swamp was silent through the candlelit vigil outside. Inside Tia Dalma's shack, there was an overwhelming feeling of the world breaking apart. Jack and the Pearl were gone, and with them went all they represented.

Will had lost any hope of freeing his father. After finally being reunited with the man, he was needlessly torn away again. Without the Pearl how would he ever catch up to let alone defeat Davy Jones and the Dutchman? Strangely he didn't blame Jack for anything; he'd only been doing what was right by him. He'd already paid for his mistakes anyway. Then there was Elizabeth. It seemed he'd lost her as well. He'd dragged her into all of this, hadn't put her first. Perhaps he never even deserved her; he certainly never wanted to see her look so heart-broken.

It was not only heartbreak though. Only she knew what had really happened on the Black Pearl. Only she knew what she had done. She had given in to the seductive pull of piracy. She had thought she was tasting the freedom she'd heard about in stories since she was a child. As it turned out, this little adventure hadn't been nearly as freeing as she'd imagined. In the course of all this, she'd destroyed everything she'd ever really wanted. Will was so far away now; he looked at her like he didn't know her anymore. Who could blame him? She didn't really know herself. She'd drowned her doubts and killed what she thought stood in her way, but all that was left was guilt.

After all he'd seen Jack get out of, Gibbs had hardly expected it to end like this. There was something wrong about it all. It just didn't sit right. This was Captain Jack Sparrow! Besides, he'd never figured the man for a down-with-the-ship type. Surprising till the end, Jack was. The end seemed to fit the general feeling. Without Jack what would become of him? Of any of them? There was no Pearl and no piracy. Without piracy, Gibbs had no life. This was all he'd ever known. They'd all felt the trade companies closing in, but this all just put the nail in the coffin.

As they all raised their glasses to the fallen Captain, the groups thoughts wandered. Even Pintel and Ragetti knew it was a damn shame to lose such a fine pirate, or man as Elizabeth had put it.

It was a surprise when the crazy woman who had provided Jack's beloved jar of dirt suddenly demanded to know what they would do to return Jack. Her large eyes bore into theirs, knowingly. Her dark features and eccentric appearance were hard not to associate with Jack.

"What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm?"

Her heavy accent and commanding presence grabbed hold of each of them. She knew something. She knew what they felt, but she had knowledge of something beyond all of them. With the captain gone, whom else did they have to believe or follow? Were they willing to take the journey she spoke of?

As they all called out, "Aye," none of them really knew what she was insinuating. They only knew they wanted Jack to return. They had nothing left to lose anyway.

"But if you go an' brave de weird and haunted shores at world's end," Tia Dalma grinned and turned towards her stairs. "Then, you will need a captain who knows dos waters."

She only gazed calmly at the descending figure while what was left of the crew jumped to their feet and openly gaped. Eyes widened and a collective gasp echoed throughout the cramped quarters.

In his raspy voice, the dead man called out, "So, tell me. What's become of my ship?"

With a crunch of that apple and the shriek of the monkey, the daze was broken.

Will's voice barely came out above a whisper. "Barbossa…"

Barbossa chuckled and swung his hat off his head. "No, lad. It be Santy Claus."

"By the stars-" Gibbs crossed his heart and hopped in a circle of his left foot before leaning against thewall. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Huh." Barbossa, looking quite alive, shrugged and handed the remainder of the apple to his monkey, who shrieked and jumped across the room.

"I think I feel faint." Elizabeth bawked at the looks she received. "No, really."

She grabbed Will's shoulder for support, but his eyes never left Barbossa.

Barbossa leaned against the railing and eyed all those before him."Well, you all are the sorriest bunch I've seen. And considering where I've just come from, that's quite an accomplishment. I assume all ye were this sorrowful upon my passing?"


End file.
